The Diary Of Angel In The Bloody Swamp
by Yose Hyuann
Summary: Dia mungkin anggota termuda, namun dialah yang menambah kehidupan dalam hidup mereka. bersama-sama tenggelam dan ternoda oleh darah dan daging. Kini ia telah tiada. Meninggalkan misteri bagi mereka yang pantas-sebagai keluarga. Assasin AU. AkaxFemKuro. TeenOC, Adult GOM. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue—The Mo(u)rning day

Hai diriku,

Diriku yang dulu pernah mati  
Kini aku hidup kembali  
Aku belum diizinkan mati, sekalipun aku ingin  
Didorong kembali ke dunia yang hina ini  
Bukan oleh kaki, melainkan oleh senyuman  
Tak ada pilihan lain, selain untuk bertahan hidup

Hai diriku, bagaimana kau mati kini?  
apakah kakak dan adik sudah mengulurkan tangannya padamu?

THE DIARY OF ANGEL IN THE BLOODY SWAMP  
By Hyuann  
Kuroko No Basket Belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Don't like don't read  
Warning: Genderbend, a bit OOC, typo, wrong grammar(for english part), EYD kemana-mana

WARNING: Selalu perhatikan keterangan waktu dalama kurung {()}

 **Chapter 1: Prologue—The Mo(u)rning day**

 _The funeral day: 3 Mei, today_

 _(The day after funeral, 9.35 a.m)_

Pagi yang cerah mengawali hari kamis di awal bulan Mei, tak ada awan, hanya payung biru dan hembusan angin yang menerpa lembut ruang-ruang kosong bumi namun tak kuat menghempaskan dahan hijau dan susunan bata yang mengisi ruang kosong itu. Entitas penghuni bumi Tokyo sudah kembali sibuk bahkan sebelum sang surya telah menampakan dirinya di ufuk timur. Kesibukan normal yang biasa.

Ya, normal. Termasuk bagi para staf pekerja _Akashi Corp_ yang sibuk seperti biasa. Namun bukan sibuk seperti biasa pada sudut-sudut tertentu, dimana para anggota Teiko _Fagmilia_ menciptakan kesibukannya akan distraksi kehilangan yang baru mereka alami.

Pada lantai 7, ruangan besar yang hanya khusus disediakan bagi sepasang adam dan hawa. Kertas-kertas dokumen tak terjamah diatas meja disamping jendela memandang bisu sendunya ruangan yang hanya diisi dua mahluk yang selalu berkicau bak burung berkicau di pagi cerah, mungkin tidak pagi ini, atau tidak. Jajaran rapi kaset rekaman dokumentasi kerja keras mereka seaakan pundung disudut ruangan. Berpajang enam LCD 24inch monitor yang saling berpandangan dengan netra emas dan merah muda yang nampak mati. Kise Ryota ataupun Momoi Satsuki merasa tak perlu untuk menyuarakan isi dari pikiran maupun hati, seakan mereka berkomunikasi hanya melalui pikiran.

Sebuah bangunan putih yang orang sebut sebagai klinik perusahaan. Berdiri bedampingan dengan sang gedung tinggi. Tak biasanya bagi Dokter Midorima Shintarou untuk berlama-lama di klinik kecilnya dibandingkan di rumah sakit besar dimana ia biasa menunaikan tugasnya. Pada dasarnya sang dokter tidak banyak bicara karena sikap _tsundere_ -nya, berbeda dengan rekan perawat yang bertugas tetap di klinik perushaan justru nampak sangat diam dibanding hari-hari biasa yang selalu mengganggu sang dokter dan membuatnya kesal. Gedung inipun sama. Mati.

Disudut parkiran bawah tanah, ruangan dengan banyak alat gym, sepi, dan gelap. Papan sasaran hanya mampu menatap pilu sang penembak yang teduduk besandar pada beton gelap dan kepala yang bertompangkan kaki kananya. Merasa tak perlu repot menyalakan lampu, tak pula hasrat menggebu untuk sekedar memukul _punching bag_ , Aomine Daiki hanya terdiam. Darahnya masih mengalir, jantungpun berdetak, namun jiwanya tak ada padanya. Jiwanya masih berusaha mencari _dia_ yang tak akan kembali. Hidup, namun mati.

Kantin kantor di lantai 5, hanya digunakan bagi karyawan dan staf yang ingin membuat makanannya sendiri, dengan adanya kompor, oven, _microwave_ , blender, _coffee-maker,_ dan alat-alat masak lain yang terbilang lengkap sebagai fasilitas perusahan. Tak ayal ruangan ini selalu sepi sebab dengan pekerjaan mereka yang sibuk tentu mereka lebih memilih untuk membeli atau mengambil jatah makanan di kantin lantai 15, mereka juga hanya datang untuk sekedar membuat kopi dan makanan instan. Karena sepi itulah kantin ini menjadi surga yang menyenangkan bagi Murasakibara Atsushi untuk memuaskan hobinya membuat kue. Surga yang menyenangkan? Ya, surga yang mengenaskan untuk hari ini. Meja pastry yang selalu kotor oleh tepung putih maupun gula pasir, kini penuh oleh kepala, dada dan tangan yang bersandar malas diatas meja. Tak berbeda dari pelangi lainnya, sang violet pun sama. Mati.

Di puncak tertinggi gedung perusahaan, sang langit menatap langit. Berusaha mencari jawaban akan rasa tidak percaya yang memeluk dirinya. _Vanilla shake_ dalam gengaman tangan putih nan halus, menanti dengan sabar untuk disesap. Tak ada niatan untuk melanjutkan papperwork, toh itu bukan pekerjaan pokoknya, tak pula berhasrat untuk berlatih tanding dengan sang partner di dasar terbawah gedung milik sang kekasih merahnya. Hanya berdiri. Tatapannya tak berubah, hanya datar. Namun pancaran mata Kuroko Tetsuna tak bisa berbohong, jiwanya ikut mencari _dia_ yang tak akan kembali.

Dan terakhir

Yang duduk di singgasana utama di lantai 20 sana, ruangan mewah yang mana mejanya nampak kacau dengan lembaran-lembaran putih, dokumen, file dan Laptop tepat berada dihadapanya. Akashi Seijurou, sang direktur sekaligus sang pemimpin _fagmilia_ tengah berusaha memfokuskan dirinya pada salah satu lembaran bertinta ditanganya. Sekilas memang nampak serius, namun netra merah tak memandang apapun. Kosong.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk!" perintahnya tanpa sedikitpun memalingkan wajah dari kertas putih bertinta hitam ditangannya

" _Ohayou gozaimasu, Akashi-san!_ " sapa sang suara yang sontak mengangkat kepala sang emperor menatap netra abu-abu sang pemilik suara.

"Mi—Mitchell-san! _Ohayou gozaimasu_ , mohon maaf atas ketidak layakan ini, silahkan duduk!" jawab sang direktur, tampak kelabakan. Sungguh bukan seperti dirinya yang biasanya. Namun Mitchell Grey, pria asal Manhattan berusia 42 tahun ini memakluminya, sebab ia sendiri sedang berada dalam posisi yang sama, mungkin lebih parah. Hanya ia harus lebih kuat, demi _dia_ yang tak akan kembali.

"tak apa, santai saja Akashi-san! Ada hal ingin aku diskusikan." Kini mereka nampak duduk berhadapan di sofa mewah dalam ruangan, merasa tak perlu akan sopan-santun penyediaan minuman di atas meja, toh sang tamu juga tak mempedulikanya.

Akashi, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya memilih duduk dengan menundukan kepalanya, bak anak kecil yang siap dimarahi oleh sang ayah. Pada ayah dan tetua keluarga tak pernah sekalipun ia menundukan kepala akan kesalahan yang pernah ia buat, sang emperor terdidik untuk tetap mengangkat kepalanya. Namun kini dihadapan sebatas rekan kerja, kolega yang hanya mempercayakan satu anggotanya pada _Teiko fagmilia_. Akashi Seijurou tak sanggup menatap Tuan Mitchell sang pemimpin _Evangelista fagmilia_ dari Manhattan tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mengapa disini begitu sepi? Tidak seperti diskripsi Yuki. Dikatakan bahwa kau akan –dengan sifat sok absolut-mu memerintah anak buahmu untuk kembali ke kantornya dan bekerja. Kise Ryota-san dan Momoi-san yang pertama kali akan menghambur ke ruangannya dengan kepanikan level atas, Aomine-san akan pergi dengan malas sampai kau harus mengancamnya dengan gunting sakti-mu agar dia mau bekerja lebih cepat. Pria ungu besar dengan banyaknya snack dalam pelukannya beranjak santai, Dokter _Tsundere_ akan pergi dengan memberi salam dengan sopan-santun padamu maski nampak dibalik kacamatanya bahwa ia juga ketakutan, kemudian Yuki akan ikut keluar dengan atau tanpa kau sadari, dan menyisakan Kuroko-san dan dirimu berdua. Yuki tak pernah melihat, namun ada kemungkinan bahwa kalian berdua akan saling memberikan kemesraan sebelum nona Tetsuna meninggalkanmu dan kembali bekerja." Mitchel berkata, atau mungkin bercerita, cerita dimana terdapat sindirian keras di dalamnya. Namun ucapan panjang lebar dari pria asing itu mampu mengangkat kembali kepala sang direktur. Bukan wajah marah ataupun kata-kata protes seperti yang diharapkan, hanya paparan wajah bodoh dari paras lelah menyedihkan sang surai merah.  
"Ah, aku mengetahuinya dari jurnal harian Yuki. Atau kami lebih serig menyebutnya laporan _non-official_ , tapi dia sering menyebutnya diary." Kembali pria asing itu berkata dengan santainya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang direktur, bukan berarti sang direktur juga memiliki kata untuk menanggapi setiap kalimat yang terlotar dari bibir sang partner kerja. Sang emperor yang sedih hanya mampu menatap. Tenggorokannya tercekat, tak satupun kata ataupun suara yang keluar.

"Aku kesini hanya untuk memberikan ini" dan diletakannya sebuah box berisi jilidan tebal buku-buku, dengan cover merah muda, pada setiap bagian jilidan buku terdapat angka, dimana buku pertama dimulai bukan dari angka 1 melainkan angka 5. Akashi dengan ragu-ragu mengambil acak satu buku dan memandang cover merah muda tersebut dengan tatapan kosong.

UN-OFFICIAL REPORT  
SNOW GREY  
 _KOKURYUU YUKI  
_ (08)

"ini..." hanya itu, tak lebih. Menggantung

"Benar, setiap nomor buku menunjukan usia sang penulis, dengan 365-366 tulisan sesuai jumlah hari. Terdapat 12 buku, semua buku nyaris lengkap kecuali buku pertama, nomor 12, dan terakhir."

"ta-tapi mengapa anda memberikan ini padaku?" pada akhirnya suaranya kembali _'apakah anda ingin menanggungkan beban ini hanya padaku?'_ tambahnya dalam hati.

" **Jangan salah sangka Akashi Seijurou-san**!" jawab Mitchell dengan segala penekanan pada setiap kata.  
" _Teiko Fagmilia_ bukanlah sepenuhnya organisasi legal yang diterima di negara ini, di seluruh duniapun banyak yang mengincar organisasimu untuk diajak bekerja sama, namun juga untuk dimusnahkan." Suaranya tenang, namun penuh keseriusan. Tak sungkan untuk mengungkapkan fakta yang tak terelakan. Jika sang direktur sedang dalam kondisi normalnya, kemungkinan pria asing dihadapanya telah tertidur untuk selamanya.  
" _Teiko Fagmilia_ tidak hanya sekedar partner kerjasama yang berusaha saling menguntungkan keduabelah pihak. _Teiko Fagmilia_ adalah kerabat yang akan selalu disambut dengan pintu terbuka oleh Organisasi Evangelista. Berterimakasihlah pada Yuki!" Netra merah semakin melebar, tak disangka hubungan antar organisasi yang mereka bangun akan sangat lancar tanpa perlunya negosiasi lebih (maupun campur tangan aura berlebihan dari Akashi), dan semua berkat _dirinya_. Dan meski _dia_ telah tiada, kerabat kerja dihadapanya tetap mau menjalin hubungan, sekalipun ia yakin dan tahu bahwa menjalani hubungan jangka panjang dengan Akashi Corp memiliki banyak resiko.

"Anda tahu Akashi-san, Yuki pasti menahan tawanya melihat wajahmu seperti itu. Mengetahui dia sangat tidak menyukaimu" suara Mitchell semakin melembut, kali ini dengan senyuman kecil membingkai wajahnya.

" _Aah_ , dan dia akan dengan terang-terangan memutar bola matanya dan mengejekku. Sungguh tidak sopan." Tarikan bibir nostalgia akan _dirinya_ yang dengan terang-terangan menunjukan perasaan tidak sukanya pada sang pemimpin fagmilia, dan mengatakan alasan sebenarnya mau bergabung karena kekasih biru yang ingin _dia_ jaga. ' _aku terlalu beruntung untuk memiliki Tetsuna, begitu katamu_. _Begitu pula yang selalu kau katakan naa, Yuki_?'

"hahaha, aku mengerti mengapa _dia_ seperti itu terhadapmu. Untuk menyetujui permintaanmu merekrut dirinya, rasanya sungguh luar biasa dia mau bertugas dalam jangka panjang dibawah naungan organisasi lain oleh kemauanya sendiri dan tetap mempertimbangkan pendidikanya. Dan ya, alasan mengapa dia membencimu."

"karena aku seperti ayah _nya_ , dan _dia_ menyayangi Tetsuna karena dia mirip ibu _nya_." Jawaban itu lebih seperti pertanyaan dibandingkan pernyataan.

"benar. _Dia_ tidak menyukai mu bahkan membencimu, tapi _dia_ jelas sangat mengaharapkan hubungan kalian akan terus berlanjut dan bahagia." senyum tergantikan dengan keseriusan  
"Saranku, agar sejarah jangan sampai terulang."

Bohong dan naif, jika Akashi tidak menyadari dan memahami hal itu. Maksud dari 'sejarah' yang dilontarkan Mitchell. Dia sangat mencintai Tetsuna, yang rela terjun ke dunianya yang lain yang kotor. Merelakan impianmya sebagai pengajar anak-anak yang masih putih dan suci. Menggantinya dengan bermandi darah dan daging, demi sang merah yang dicintai sang wanita. Cepat atau lambat mereka berdua akan bersatu dalam ikatan seumur hidup. Sebuah impian yang belum dapat terwujud namun pasti akan terwujud, sebab _dia_ juga menginginkanya. Pertanyaannya, akankah dia mampu memprediksi masa depan akan kematian keluarga yang disebabkan oleh pekerjaan tanganya? Dengan kata lain—

'— _akankah aku yang akan membunuh keluargaku sendiri dan menanggungkanya pada salah satu anakku kelak_?'

"Akan ku pastikan hal itu tidak akan terjadi!" Suaranya lantang, mantapkan tekad juga hatinya. Ia sadar siapa dirinya, sadar siapa wanita yang ia cintai, sadar akan mereka yang ia sayangi.

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Sebelum aku pergi aku ingin memberitahukan bahwa beberapa halaman buku telah diberi tanda oleh teman-teman Yuki, mereka ingin agar anda mau membaca halaman-halaman itu dulu dan sisanya anda bisa membacanya ketika anda sedang senggang." Senyum terulum di wajah Mitchell, merasa puas akan kedatanganya yang sedikit mampu menghidupkan sang _pemilik Fagmilia._  
"jika begitu aku permisi, semoga harimu menyenangkan Akashi-san!" hendak beranjak dari tempat duduknya namun suara Akashi menginterupsi,

" _Ano_ , jika saya ingin bertanya kembali mengapa anda memberikan ini semua pada saya? Maksud saya, bukankah ini barang pribadi milik Yuki sehingga apa hak saya untuk mengetahuinya?" pertanyaan itu berhasil keluar bibir sang pria berusia 26 tahun itu, pertanyaan yang sudah menghantui kepalanya sejak pria dihadapanya memberikan boks berisi jilidan buku-buku itu padanya.

"Akashi-san, bagaimana pendapatmu seorang Dokuryu Yuki?" dan pertanyaan dibalas dengan pertanyaan.

"Yuki adalah gadis yang hebat, bukan saja sebagai assasin,namun kepribadian yang baik dan kedewasaan disamping usianya yang masih 16 tahun,"

"Apa anda tahu apa yang biasa Yuki lakukan dalam kesehariannya selama dia menjadi bagian dari _fagmilia_ -mu? Selain dalam misi yang kau berikan,"

"Karena dia tidak sekolah pagi pada seperti siswi pada umumnya, ia akan selalu berlatih tanding di _basement_ bersama Daiki dan Tetsuna juga sesekali ikut. Jika sudah selesai berlatih, ia akan membersihkan diri dan membantu Kazunari di klinik atau membantu Tetsuna dengan papperwork-nya. Terkadang ia akan ikut membuat kue bersama Atsushi, ia juga cukup terampil untuk membantu Satsuki dan Ryouta merapikan dokumen-dokumen yang berantakan di ruangan mereka. Aku sempat menawarkan padanya untuk bersekolah di SMA swasta setempat, namun ia menolak kerena merasa cukup dengan program sekolah jarak jauh yang menjadi program sekolah lamanya di Manhattan. Saat malam ia hanya akan dikamarnya, aku sesekali mendengarnya bermain dengan gitarnya, atau jika aku mengintip dan ia sedang berkutat dengan buku dan laptopnya, terkadang aku juga mendengarnya sedang menghubungi kembaranya." Dan pikiranya menerawang pada saat dimana ia selalu memeriksa kamar Yuki di mansionya dan melihat jika sang gadis masih terjaga sekalipun sudah sangat lewat tengah malam.

 _Flasback (Mansion Akashi, 1.02 a.m.)_

 _Suara ketikan laptop dari kamar tamu yang mewah di Mansion Akashi, kini telah disulap menjadi kamar khusus yang simple dan manis dengan wallpaper strip soft pink dan putih mewarnai seluruh permukaan datar vertikal dari kamar tersebut. Lemari coklat raksasa dan meja rias nan elegan berganti menjadi lemari putih dan meja rias yang manis. Tedapat meja belajar dengan komputer dan lemari buku, serta rak buku yang terbilang besar tak kalah putihnya dengan buku-buku berbagai jenis. Semua ini disuguhkan bagi seorang anggota baru Teiko Fagmilia. Sesungguhnya ini jelas terlalu berlebihan baginya, namun atas perintah dan kemurahan hati sang direktur serta paksaan dari wanita yang sangat ia idolakan, dan pertimbangan lain dari beberapa pihak tentang belum cukup umur, anggota termuda dan bla bla bla, ia tak ada pilihan lain selain menerima untuk tinggal bersama sang direktur-merah-si-setan-gunting._

 _Kembali ke topik_

 _Sudah lepas tengah malam, namun remaja 16 tahun ini masih berkutat dengan laptopnya. Di mansion megah ini ia sendirian, para pelayan pastinya sudah berada dalam ruang pribadinya, belum pula ada tanda-tanda dari pemilik mansion (bukan berarti ia menunggunya, ia sangat tahu kesibukan sang direktur). Namun terdengarnya langkah serta adanya aura kehidupan lain yang mendekat, ia tahu bahwa sang direktur baru saja kembali. Semakin dekat dan dekat—_

" _Yuki, mengapa belum tidur?"tanya sang emperor tanpa tendeng aling-aling begitu membuka pintu dan melihat sang gadis masih beraktivitas lewat tengah malam, masih dengan kemeja kerja dan dasi yang sudah sedikit dilonggarkan, jas abu-abu tersampir di lenganya,_

" _Bukankah tidak sopan jika masuk sebelum mengetuk pintu Akashi-san?" pertanyaan dibalas pertanyaan, sang gadis hanya menatap datar pada si lawan bicara seakan tidak peduli dengan dengan aura mengerikan yang menguar dari tubuh si merah,_

" _karena aku mengira kau sudah tidur, dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"_

" _Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas, dan aku sudah tidur jam 9 lalu dan bangun pukul 11.30 untuk mengerjakan tugas ini." jawabnya datar dan jujur, membuat sang direktur kebingungan sekaligus khawatir dengan kebiasaan aneh sang gadis sebab ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia menemukan sang gadis selalu terjaga setelah tengah malam dan mengatakan bahwa ia sudah tidur barang hanya 2 sampai 3 jam._

 _Flashback end_

' _Habbits die hard'_ itulah ungkapan yang cocok bagi _dia_ , dan Mitchell sudah biasa akan itu  
"Dan bagaimana ketika dalam misi?" pertanyaan lain ia lontarkan sekalipun jawabannya sudah ia dapatkan.

"Dia selalu berusaha menyelesaikan misinya dengan baik. Ia tidak akan mau meninggalkan rekannya siapapun dia, terkadang itu cukup menakutkan karena tak jarang ia hampir membatalkan misi. Sikap protektifnya pada Satsuki dan Tetsuna, mengingat mereka adalah wanita dan aku mempertanyakan apakah dia tidak sadar jika dirinya juga seorang gadis," tawa pelan dan terdengar pahit serta menyedihkan mengingat setiap perilaku _nya_ dalam setiap misi,  
"seperti Tetsuna, dia tak pernah memikirkan dirinya sendiri, menomorsatukan orang lain diatas dirinya. Dia selalu berusaha melindungiku, meskipun dia tak mau mengakuinya, mungkinkah ia tertular sifat _tsundere_ -nya Shintaro? Mengatakan jika luka yang selalu ia terima tidaklah sakit, namun aku sendiri tidak dapat memastikan sakit tidaknya luka itu karena dia seperti tidak menampakan ekspresi apapun ketika Shintarou ataupun Kazunari menjahit lukanya." Lanjutnya, sembari berusaha menahan air matanya yang hendak keluar dari pelupuk mata. Sungguh, mengingat _nya_ ternyata dapat membuat Akashi sang emperor yang perkasa dan ditakuti baik di dunia atas maupun dunia bawah menjadi manusia biasa.

"apakah kehadiran Yuki memberikan dampak postif bagi _Teiko Fagmilia_?"

" _Aah_ , jika anda bertanya seperti itu. Sejujurnya aku bisa mengatakan bahwa kantor ini, dan organisasi ini menjadi lebih hidup karena kehadiranya. Ryouta adalah pria yang murah senyum, namun hadirnya _dia_ membuatnya selalu tersenyum lebih tulus. Daiki memiliki kawan _sparring_ lainnya sekalipun lawannya adalah gadis berusia 16 tahun. Atsushi semakin membaur dengan pegawai dan staff lainya karena kue yang ia buat bersama Yuki akan mereka bagikan pada para pegawai dan staff. Shintarou menjadi lebih jujur. Momoi memiliki teman belanja, sekalipun ia tahu bahwa Yuki tidak terlalu suka belanja namun _ia_ adalah teman yang baik. Dan aku, _dia_ selalu bisa membuat kepalaku nyaris panas karena kelakuanya. Namun yang lebih penting, Yuki yang selalu paling mampu membuat Tetsuna tersenyum dan tertawa, terkadang itu membuatku iri." Jawaban itu cukup untuk membuat senyum yang tulus kembali terpapar di wajah lelah sang emperor

"Dan sebagai pemimpin organisasi, kau menganggap Yuki sebagai apa?"

Telak. Terdiam sesaat. Pikiran sang direktur kini menerawang mengingat kembali kehadiran, dan moment-moment, perkataan-perkataan dirinya dan anggota lain bersama _dia_ , Dokuryuu Yuki. Semua itu hadir bertubi-tubi dalam kurun waktu hanya sepersekian detik,

 _Flasback_

" _actually, this is to much sir!" (sesungguhnya, ini terlalu berlebihan pak!)_

" _ya, aku membencimu! Dan kau terlalu beruntung mendapatkan Sky!"_ __

" _Why people like you event exist?"_

" _I did, I did try to destroy people like you! But unfortunately for me and fortunately for you, I never make it, even I started it from my self!" (aku melakukannya, aku sudah berusaha memusnahkan orang-orang seperti dirimu! Tapi sialnya aku dan beruntungnya dirimu, aku tidak pernah berhasil, sekalipun aku memulainya dari diriku sendiri!)_

" _Biarkan aku melakukannya, lebih baik aku yang pergi daripada Sky yang pergi!"_

" _Tetsuna-san, do me a favor? May I call you 'Sky'?" (Tetsuna-san, boleh aku minta tolong? Bolehkah aku memanggilmu 'Sky'?)_

" _Kise-san, you are handsome, but you are sloppy!" (Kise-san, anda itu tampan, tapi anda ceroboh!)_

" _as a girl, of course I can see that you are handsome. Or hot, I can say! But you are too pervert, thats what make you creepy, Aomine-san!"_

" _She is so beautifull. Not only her appearance, but also her heart. I'm just can tell!" (Tetsuna itu sangat cantik. Tidak hanya penampilanya, namun juga hatinya. Aku bisa katakan!)_

" _What make you think I would agree to join this organisation?" (apa yang membuat anda berpikir jika saya akan setuju untuk bergabung dalam organisasi ini?)_

 _._

" _Syukurlah anda baik-baik saja, Akashi-san. Tetaplah hidup dan bahagialah bersama Sky!"_

 _Flashback end_

Dan pikiran itu buyar akibat ingatan akan perkataan dan bagaimana gadis itu mengucapakanya, dengan terengah-engah, dan senyuman kelegaan yang terpancar dari wajah kesakitan dan kotor oleh debu darah.

"Dokuryu Yuki, bukanlah sekedar anggota. Ia adalah partner kami, adik kami, keluarga kami! Dia bagian dari _Teiko fagmilia_!" jawab sang direktur mantap.

"Demikian Yuki juga berpikiran sama tentang kalian, _Teiko fagmilia_." Ada kelegaan terpancar dari suaranya.  
"Sebagai keluarga, kalian berhak untuk mengetahui lebih tentang anggota keluarganya. dan tidakkah anda berpikir banyak misteri tentang anak itu yang ingin kau ketahui. Jika harus jujur, aku tidak sanggup untuk menceritakannya, begitu pula kedua sahabatnya. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk memberikan 'Diary' _nya_. Tidak hanya kalian, namun mereka-mereka yang pantas. Yuki adalah adalah anak yang spesial, dan aku tidak menyesal meski hanya sebagai 'ayah babtis' bagi diri _nya_ , aku tetap menganggap _nya_ sebagai anakku. Akupun sudah sangat senang dan bersyukur ketika dia bersedia memanggilkku 'Dad' selama ini." kali ini senyum pahit yang ia pancarkan. Akashi yang menyaksikan hal itu memilih untuk membisu mengerti.

Mitchell Grey tetaplah seorang ayah sekalipun status ayahnya itu hanyalah sebagai ' _legal guardian_ ' bagi _dia_. Dan selamanya akan tetap menjadi 'ayah babtis' yang dipilih secara istimewa oleh kedua orang tua Yuki sekaligus adalah sahabatnya. Dia belum pernah menikah, sekalipun _dia_ pernah menganjurkanya untuk menikah dan bahagia dengan wanita yang ia pilih. Namun apa daya hatinya sudah ia serahkan untuk mencintai organisasi yang ia bangun, dan yang lebih penting adalah _dia_ , sang putri titipan kedua sahabatnya yang paling berharga. Kini satu persatu telah meninggalkanya. Pria inipun berusaha untuk bertahan hidup.

"Ah maaf, sepertinya aku jadi sedikit melankolis. Dan aku minta maaf karena sepertinya aku harus pergi, ada penerbangan yang harus kukejar." Akashi mengerti, dan bersamaan keduanya berdiri dari sofa mewah di ruangan itu.

"Anda kembali ke Manhattan siang ini?"

"Benar, organisasi tidak bisa menjalankan dirinya sendiri begitu saja." Sedikit candaan garing dan kikikan sebagai bumbu pengurang rasa tegang. Akashi hanya membalasnya dengan senyum simpul dilanjutkan dengan keduanya saling menjabat tangan.

"Terima kasih atas waktunya Akashi-san. Semoga setelah ini hubungan kedua organisasi akan semakin baik"

"Tentu saja Mitchell-san, aku menantikan hal itu!"

Dengan demikian Mitchell meninggalkan ruangan itu. Akashi mendekatkan dirinya pada boks yang terletak di atas meja tamu. Masih merasa berat untuk menerima percikan kembang api kejutan dari _dia_ , sang Emperor memilih untuk meletakanya di tempat spesial yang saat ini ia khususkan untuk menempatkan benda yang ia klaim sangat istimewa dan berharga. Di hadapan kaca yang terbilang besar, menyajikan hamparan biru indah yang seindah surai sang kekasih disiang hari, taburan kemerahan, biru dan ungu di sore hari dan bentangan kegelapan yang membayangi sang bulan dan bintang. Diletakanya meja kecil yang sebelumnya diletakan vas bunga kini berganti dengan jajaran dua belas buku yang berjajar rapi, seakan buku-buku itu adalah relikui dari kematian _nya._

Merasa puas dengan kegiatan sesaatnya, ia kembali pada singgasananya dimana masih menumpuk berkas-berkas yang menanti untuk diberi perhatian sang direktur. Di tangannya terdapat lempengan spiral terdiam apik dalam wadah plastik bening,

' _To my new and another family, Teiko Fagmilia-4/29_ '

Tertulis dengan spidol hitam permanen, tulisan tangan yang Akashi tahu sangat khas dan unik milik _dia._ Misteri. Tentu saja ini menjadi misteri bagi sang direktur, rekannya tadi hanya menjelaskan perilhal journal pribadi _nya_ , tak ada mengatakan apapun tentang CD yang terselip diantara kedua belas buku. Dan lagi tulisan ini jelas tulisan tangan sang gadis, dan angka yang tertera dipastikan tanggal dibuatnya apapun karya dalam CD ini, tanggal yang menyatakan tepat sehari sebelum kematian sang anggota termuda.

"Satsuki, panggil yang lain! ada ingin kudiskusikan." tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia letakkan gagang telpon kembali pada tempatnya dan menanti para anggota.

' _Apa yang ingin kau tunjukan, Yuki?'_

To Be Continue

A/N:

Kuroko: "Hyuann-san, kau membuat fanfict baru lagi?"  
Hyuann: "Hai Kuroko-san! Iyya nich, mumpung ide lagi jalan ...hehe!"  
Akashi: "Seperti biasa, kau selalu bisa mendeteksi kehadiran Tetsuya, Hyuann!"  
Hyuann: "Hallo Akashi-sa—"  
BRRRAKKK  
Kise: "HYUANNCHI~~~, fanfict sebelah apa kabarnya? Kok malah bikin baru-ssu?"  
Hyuann: _'Haduuh, nih setan satu! Belum puas gua tindikin pake pen kali ya?'_ "Kise-san, tempat mu bukan di fanfict ini. sekarang pergi, Huss, Shoo, Scram!"  
Kise: " Hidoi-ssu! Akashicchi, Kurokocchi, Hyuanncchi kejam!"  
Kuroko: "Memang ini bukan tempatmu Kise-kun."

Okay, biarkan Kuroko-san mengurus sisanya

Olla minna-san,  
Hyuann bikin fanfict OC baru ini. Semoga suka

Untuk minna-san yang menantikan The Secret Of Tulip, masih tetap berlanjut. Doakan saja dalam minggu ini bisa update. Arigato Gozaimasu #bow.

Kritik dan saran saya nantikan,  
Follow and Favorite jika berkenan. 

Arigato Minna-san


	2. Chapter 2: The First Time Meeting

Nee Oba-sama, bagaimana kabarmu disana?  
Nee Oba-sama, aku tahu setiap mata manusia itu berbeda-beda,  
setiap mata manusia memancarkan pancaran yang berbeda.  
setiap mata manusia melihat yang berbeda-beda,  
Nee Oba-sama, apakah mata bisa melihat hati?  
Mata Oba-sama bukan mata hati,  
Tapi mata ini sama dengan mata manusia,  
Nee Oba-sama, melalui mata Oba-sama aku melihat hati manusia,  
Aneh ya? Karena hati manusia selalu berbeda dengan kata-kata manusia,  
Aneh ya? Hati mereka selalu bertolak belakang dengan sifat mereka,

THE DIARY OF ANGEL IN THE BLOODY SWAMP  
By Hyuann  
Kuroko No Basket Belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Don't like don't read  
Warning: Genderbend, a bit OOC, typo, wrong grammar(for english part), EYD kemana-mana

WARNING: Selalu perhatikan keterangan waktu dalama kurung {()}

 **Chapter 2: The First Time Meeting**

(Yuki Flashback)

 _Aku kehilangan semua warna itu  
Segala yang tersemat dalam pelangi dan dunia fantasi itu.  
Aku kini tersesat dalam hitam dan putih.  
Ohh, tunggu! Masih ada satu warna,  
Merah  
Warna yang memisahkanku dari kebahagiaanku  
Warna yang akan kubenci selamanya  
Warna yang akan kutorehkan pada iblis itu_

.

(Manhattan, 2 years ago)

Pada ballroom luas sebuah Hotel bintang lima ternama. Tertema putih dan emas yang memberi kesan mewah dan elegan pada acara formal dengan lautan manusia berkain mahal. Sekilas memang tampak sebagai pesta pertemuan bisnis biasa, jual beli saham, sombong harta sana-sini, pamer cantiknya wanita yang dibawa setiap pria yang menjadi bos, para wanita yang pamer dengan mahalnya gaun dan perhiasan hasil malak suami.

Membosankan,

Salahkan usianya yang terlampau muda untuk menghadiri acara seperti ini. Meski sudah sering, tetap saja perasaan menjijikan kala memasuki liang tikus berdasi tak mampu memungkiri. Setidaknya ia bukan satu-satunya yang berusia 14 tahun di gedung ini, masih ada ketiga temannya yang membaur dalam bagian dalam pesta penuh dosa ini. Jika ingin memilih, tentu lebih menyenangkan untuk membaur menjadi OB, atau chef atau apapun termasuk bersembunyi saja dalam lemari pendingin—salahkan tingginya yang belum mencukupi, usianya baru 14 tahun ingat?—sayang sekali, statusnya sebagai putri **angkat** dari Michell Grey, sang pemilik Gray's Company dan bla bla bla... fokus saja pada misi.

.

Seperti yang dinyatakan, ini adalah pertemuan bisnis. Namun jangan kira manik lilac tidak mampu menangkap jati diri setiap persona dalam ruangan mewah dan balutan kain profesional itu. Sebagian besar dari mereka adalah pengusaha berkedok mafia. Seperti es di permukaan yang nampak begitu kecil dan tidak bebahaya namun begitu luas, besar dan menguasai di dalam. Kedok mereka di dunia atas sebagai profesional bisnis, namun begitu berbisa di dunia bawah.

 _Ohh please!_ Jangan kira dirinya pribadi beserta sang ayah angkat tidak bercermin tentang siapa mereka di dunia bawah. Bukan, bukan anggota mafia ataupun yakuza. Mungkin lebih dapat dikatakan jika organisasinya adalah penjaga keseimbangan dunia bawah. Aneh ya? Memang! Ia pun bingung apakah mereka ini sebenarnya jahat atau baik (kesampingkan fakta bahwa di dunia bawah tak ada yang baik). Daripada mafia dan sebangsanya, apa kata yang tepat ya? lebih baik dikatakan organisasi mereka adalah _Assasins_. Negosiasi, menjadi mata-mata, dan membunuh –tentu saja— kenyataan itulah pekerjaan mereka. Pengedar, pengguna, pelaku transaksi narkoba, _Hell No_!

Ya ya ya... pusing sendiri dengan istilah yang benar akan organisasinya, kita kembali saja dengan apa yang ia sebut dengan 'misi'. Sekehendak hati menamakan misi ini sebagai "penjahat saling menjaga". Melangkah anggun dalam balutan dress hitam selututnya, di atas karpet merah dari limousin menuju liang tikus berdasi yang—harus ia akui—begitu indah dan elegan. Sang ayah angkat menautkan tangannya pada jari-jari sang anak seperti ya, layaknya seorang ayah pada putri yang masih berusia 14 tahun dan takut sang putri hilang di tengah keramaian kain-kain mahal.

Di sini, di Manhattan. Mereka mengenalnya dengan Snow, Snow Grey. Bukan. Bukan Salju abu-abu. Kata _snow_ seperti yang semua tahu artinya salju, dan berasal dari nama jepangnya yaitu 'Yuki'. Nama itu juga dicocokan dengan penampilan fisiknya yang berkulit putih asia dan rambutnya yang sedikit melewati bahu dan berwarna putih—seperti salju, sangat kontras dengan gaun hitam selutnya. Sedangkan 'Grey', tentu saja nama keluarga sang ayah angkat. Karena pada dasarnya ia adalah orang Jepang, nama aslinya adalah Dokuryuu Yuki.

.

Misi kali ini adalah untuk menjaga orang-orang dari _fagmilia_ yang menurut Yuki sama. Sama disini adalah, sama-sama tidak dapat dikatakan sebagai mafia ataupun Yakuza—meski mereka berasal dari Jepang—mungkin dapat dikatakan mereka Assasins sama seperti _fagmilia_ tempat Yuki bergabung yaitu ' _Evangelista Organisation'_. Dan Ya! Mereka dari Jepang, tempat kelahiran Yuki. _Well_ , ini tidak sangkut pautnya.

 _Teiko Fagmilia_ , itulah namanya. Dipimpin oleh Akashi Seijurou, yang sekaligus pengusaha sukses di dunia atas dengan nama perusahaan Akashi's Corp. Pria 24 tahun dengan rambut dan mata merah, _or rather say_ 'Magenta'. _He is amazingly young, She had to admit_! Pasti berat memimpin dua usaha dan membuatnya begitu bernama—dalam arti baik, tentu saja—apalagi, kabar mengatakan jika Akashi-san sudah menggantikan sang ayah untuk memimpin perusahaan dan organisasi sejak usia 19 tahun, wow!

Walaupun dapat dikatakan orang-orang, kenyataan yang hadir di pesta dosa ini hanya dua orang, yaitu sang direktur Akashi sendiri dan seorang wanita seusia dirinya bernama Kuroko Tetsuna. Kemungkinan kekasihnya. Tidak, bukan seperti para _bitches_ -berdandan-menor bersama para pria lanjut usia yang berarti bahwa mereka adalah _pedophile_. _But_ _body-languages never lies!_ berbeda dari para _pedophile_ tua itu, Akashi muda cenderung protektif terhadap sang wanita. Ditambah sang wanita yang nampak menjaga jarak dari para tua-tua keladi yang membuatnya risih. Wanita yang terhormat. Cantik. Anggun. Berwibawa. Namun sederhana. Semua hanya dalam balutan _white-night-dress,_ dan _natural-make-up._ Rambut _teal-blue_ sebahu yang tampak rapi dan lembut. _Snow gonna like this woman_! _Really can't wait to know her in person_.

Edaran lilac milik Yuki membuatnya melepas tautan dari sang ayah. Bukan karena ingin kabur, namun karena ia sadar jika sebentar lagi merupakan waktu eksekusi yang sudah ia dan tim rencanakan. Pada tim dalam misi ini terdiri dari empat orang dengan Snow dan salah satu anggota yang merupakan ketua team sebagai _major-point_. Berdiri tegak dengan kedua tangan terkatup di depan, tangan kanan menumpang di tangan kiri. Seperti gadis manis penuh sopan santun dan lemah sehingga sangat mudah untuk memasukan badannya yang kecil ke dalam karung dan membuangnya ke sungai terdekat. Wajah datar penuh determinasi dengan seulas senyum palsu menatap lawan bicara sang ayah yang—seakan—tidak mungkin menelantarkan anaknya dalam pembicaraan bisnis dimana sang gadis kecil inilah yang akan menjadi sang pewaris Gray's Company nantinya.

Sesuai perkiraan masuknya MC diikuti oleh pria-pria berjas hitam, masuk besamaan dan berada dititik sebar namun terkoordinir, tersamar rapi tak ada yang menyadari. Direktur berdiri tepat di jarum jam angka dua dari tempat Yuki berdiri. Entah ada yang menyadari atau tidak, jika terdengar suara helikopter yang berbaur dengan alunan musik Jazz yang diputar oleh DJ pesta. _Then the execution will begin in_ 3

2

1

 _Mission begin_!

DORDORDORDOR

Suara tembakan terdengar kian memekakan dari telinga sebelah kanan, namun tidak menghalangi betapa cepat dan tangkas sang salju melesat meghdari peluru di atas marmer keemasan dengan _heels_ tiga centimeter miliknya menuju target yang harus ia jaga. Dari titik awal berdiri menuju arah positif 60 derajat sejauh 15 meter—kurang lebih—hanya butuh tidak kurang dari 7 detik. Dihadapan pria muda bersurai magenta yang sedikit terkesiap dengan munculnya salju kecil dihadapannya dan sang kekasih. Hanya sedikit.

" _Evangelista, right over here sir/miss_ " (Kami dari Evangelista, ke sebelah sini tuan/nona) kompak terlagukan bersama gadis lain berambut coklat sebahu dalam balutan pakaian maid pesta, memberi arahan pada dua sejoli untuk mengikuti mereka berdua.

Saling menatap dan memberi anggukan sebagai _approval_ dan keempatnya berlari ke arah yang sama menyusuri koridor panjang mereka berlari harus berlari menuju lift yang akan membawa mereka ke atap dimana sudah ada salah satu Evangelista yang bersiaga dengan _helicopter._

Jika ada yang bertanya apa yang terjadi di _hall_ pesta, maka jawabanya adalah pembantaian para pemegang saham terbesar yang terdiri dari lima orang termasuk sang Direktur Akashi Seijurou dari Jepang. Dan pelakunya yang notabene adalah pemilik saham yang juga sang penyelenggara pesta ingin mengambil kembali saham yang dipegang oleh kelima orang ini. Tidak peduli pada para pengunjung yang lain, esok hari koran hanya akan memberitakan sebagai pembantaian pesta. Tidak peduli juga dengan keempat pemegang saham yang lain, namun seorang Akashi Seijurou selalu memiliki _back-up_ untuk lolos dari maut kelas rendah seperti ini. _Smart-ass_! _Welcome to the underworld_ , dimana dalam terang para penguasa kegelapan hanya bermain kucing-kucingan dengan pasukan pembunuh bayaran berdasi.

Kembali pada keempat orang yang habis berlari dan sudah sampai di depan lift. Terdapat empat lift berjajar disana, dan hanya satu lift yang mampu membawa mereka untuk sampai di atap. Ini seperti permainan _eani-meani-mai-ni-mo_ untuk menemukan satu bola yang disimpan dalam salah satu gelas yang dijajar dengan dua gelas lainya. Tapi ini tidak sesederhana itu.

Koordinat jalur lift sendiri dapat berubah setiap 4 jam. Jika tidak dapat menemukan koordinat awal **Tepat** pada pukul 00:12:12, maka koordinat awal bukan lagi 1,2,3,atau 4 melainkan 0 atau _infinite_ (Tidak terkira). Dengan adanya koordinat awal, maka koordinat kedua dimana koordinat inilah yang akan berubah setiap 4 jam. Masih memudahkan daripada harus mencari kemungkinan dalam bilangan _infinite_. Mudah saja jika ingin main tebak-tebak berhadiah, tapi disini kesempatan hanya satu dan mereka hanya memiliki waktu kurang dari dua menit. Akan semakin berkurang jika pembantai itu datang dan harus membereskan mereka, dan lagi kurang dari dua menit itu juga jam akan menunjukan pukul 8 p.m. artinya koordinat ke dua akan kembali berubah. Jika satu ini dilewatkan maka mereka harus menunggu 30 menit yang lain untuk sampai di atap. Itupun jika mereka selamat.

Tapi, ayolah! Tidak mungkin mereka berempat tidak akan selamat dari pasukan bayaran kelas teri seperti mereka. Satu pimpinan _Fagmilia_ dan orang terpercayanya, dan dua orang _Elites_ muda. Berempat seperti itu tidak bisa membasmi tikus-tikus itu, apa kata dunia?

" _Its number three from left_ " (Nomor tiga dari kiri) seru gadis berambut coklat, namanya Veena. Merupakan seorang kapten dalam misi ini.

Mungkin mereka belum bilang siapa dalang yang memberitahu sang kapten mana lift yang benar. Namanya Yuna, saudara kembar Yuki. Bertolak belakang dengan Yuki, Dokuryuu Yuna adalah peretas muda handal. Demi misi ini dia rela begadang demi mendapat koordinat lift dari Gedung-sedeng-merepotkan yang dibangun oleh arsitektur terkenal—katanya. Yuna bukan anak malam jika belum dihadapkan dengan game atau misi untuk meretas, _FYI_.

Kembali pada pasangan unik dan dua gadis kecil. Terdapat kabar baik dan kabar buruk. Kabar baiknya, mereka sudah dapat segera ke atap dengan damai. Kabar buruknya, para pembantai itu datang dan mereka tidak jadi ke atap dengan damai, berarti harus ada yang tinggal untuk menahan mereka.

" _Captain, please take them upstairs ! I'll distract them_." (Kapten, tolong bawa mereka ke atas! Aku akan menahan mereka) Snow sudah memundurkan langkahnya untuk menghadap para pembantai itu tepat setelah pintu lift terbuka.

" _We don't have much time, Snow! Get in now_!" (Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, Snow. Masuk sekarang!)Tidak salah juga apa kata sang kapten. Misi lebih penting, tidak berarti anak buah harus ditinggalkan atau dikorbankan.

" _It would be useless if they caught up with us_!" (Tidak akan ada gunanya jika mereka berhasil menyusul kita!) Tapi masuk akal juga dengan pemotongan kalimat yang dingin oleh sang salju. Brrr, dingin seperti salju.

"Yuki!"/"Veena!"

Bagus sekali! kedua gadis saling menatap dingin. Sang kapten mencoba mencari letak kesalahan sang anak buah, tapi toh lima detik kemudian tatapan dingin dari manik coklat itu sirna. Dan tik, satu petikan jari,

" _Fine! Lia will catch up with you in a minute._ " (Baik! Lia akan menyusulmu nanti) sembari mempersilahkan pasangan Jepang itu, tangan kirinya melempar sesuatu ke arah Yuki.

Hap. Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun tangan kanan dengan tangkasnya menangkap _magazen_ yang sangat match dengan sang kesayangan _Walther P99_.

" _Thanks! we will catch up in short time_!" (Terima kasih! kami akan menyusul tidak lama lagi!) Nadanya masih sedingin tadi, anggukan diberikan dan telah terdengar jika pintu lift bergerak untuk menutup. Hampir saja sang salju akan bersenang-senang bermain salju merah sendirian sampai—

"Kukira aku akan disini sebentar, kau pergilah duluan Tetsuna!" terlantun suara bariton yang merdu tapi berefek background halilintar bagi sang salju. Ayolah! Jelas malu-maluin kalo Yuki tidak mengerti bahasa ibu yang melahirkannya. Tapi kalo yang barusan jelas bukan efek _cultural shock_ atau mendadak lupa bahasa. Bukan gagal mengerti hanya saja gagal paham.

' _What the hell is wrong with this old man? Trying to ruin the plan just like that?_ ' (Apa yang salah dengan orang tua ini? Mencoba merusak rencana begitu saja?) langsung saja gaun hitam berkibas begitu saja akibat efek putaran 180 derajat yang dilakukan Yuki. Salju itu tetap putih, tidak berbercak noda-noda kekesalan. Tidak dihadapan sang kapten yang hanya mampu membisu. Jika ditilik lagi, diduga sebenarnya kapten Veena sangat menyadari bercak kekesalan dalam putihnya sang salju, hanya saja tidak dapat bereaksi lantaran suatu tekanan yang dikeluarkan oleh sang direktur Akashi yang sejak tadi dilupakan.

"Akashi-kun!" Hardik nona Tetsuna yang sudah berdiri di dalam lift bersama Veena.

"Tidak apa Tetsuna, _I believe that will be no harm since I will be protected with this brave young lady_!" (Aku percaya itu tidak akan membahayakan karena aku akan dilindungi oleh wanita muda pemberani ini!)

' _Hooo, I don't even realize whether it was a compliment or an insult_!' (hooo, aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah itu pujian atau penghinaan!)

"Wakarimashita! jaga dirimu, Akashi-kun!"

' _seriously, lovey-dovey at this kind of situation? So cute that I'm gonna puke!_ '(Serius, mesra-mesraan pada situasi seperti ini? Begitu manisnya sampai aku mau muntah!) Si Yuki cuma bisa memutar matanya. Romansa picisan bukan kesukaannya.

" _Please take care of him, he can be stubborn at these time_ —" (Tolong jaga dia, dia bisa menjadi keras kepala pada saat-saat seperti ini)

"—Tetsuna!"

Baiklah, apa yang barusan terjadi? Adegan romansa tadi ditutup dengan kikikan merdu nona Tetsuna yang sekarang telah pergi ke atap bersama Veena. Itu barusan kurang dari dua menit? _Okay Snow, self-control Snow! Self-control!Focus_! Yang tadi itu cukup menghipnotis, tapi masalah selanjutnya ada dihadapan mata. Masalah pertama, para pembantai kelas teri itu sudah ada di depan mata dan dari gerak-geriknya mereka sudah menyadari jika ada tamu undangan yang meloloskan diri melalui lift. Masalah kedua, ni orang tua satu yang udah seenak jidat merusak rencana dengan merelakan dirinya tidak ikut naik bersama sang kekasih, demi apa?!

" _THATS SEIJUROU AKASHI! KILL HIM_!" (itu Akashi Seijurou! BUNUH DIA) ups, seseorang telah berhasil melihat sang merah yang dengan arogannya bersandar santai di depan lift. Dengan manik _hetercorhomia_ yang menatap rendah pada pasukan berjas yang berjumlah hampir sepuluh orang.

Ketika ada satu revolver terarah tepat kepada sang merah yang hanya menyeringai santai,

BUK

"ACK"

" _Ups! I'm here sir!_ " sebuah tendangan tepat di leher belakang sang pelaku, mengirimnya langsung menuju _lalaland_ yang indah.

" _BOSS! What was that? Where was that came from_?" (Apa itu tadi? Darimana datangnya?) begitulah kira-kira mereka-mereka yang kebingungan dengan serangan dadakan yang menimpa bos mereka. Celingak-celinguk kebingungan mencari sang pelaku yang sepertinya tidak terlihat.

DOR DUK DUAGH BUK

"ARRGGHH/UGH/GYAAHHH!" begitu lah suara-suara yang terdengar bersamaan dengan jatuhnya satu-persatu pria-pria berjas yang hendak melaksanakan misi mereka—membunuh Akashi, disisi ain mencari sumber asal dari jatuhnya satu-persatu anggota mereka.

Tiga orang tertembak, masih hidup atau tidak siapa yang peduli. Enam orang pingsan. Total sembilan, kurang satu.

" _hehehe, good bye Jappanese man_!" (Selamat tinggal pria jepang!) hooo, seseorang berhasil lolos dari serangan misterius—atau setidaknya itulah yang dipikir sang oleh sang pria yang sudah mengarahkan _revolver_ -nya ke arah si pria merah yang masih tetap santai tidak bergerak dari posisinya.

Begitu santainya dan begitu berani mengumbar seringai kecil meremehkan kepada pria pirang yang berdiri dengan posisi menembak **tepat** dihadapannya, sama sekali pria pirang ini tidak menyadari apabila takdir hidupnya telah terkunci oleh dewi salju muda yang berdiri segaris kehidupan dengannya.

DOORRR

Dan satu peluru telah besarang di kepala belakang, dan pria itu terkulai. _All clear_! Sang dewi berdiri anggun dengan gaun hitam dan surai salju yang tergerai indah. Tak ada noda keringat maupun darah. Tidak pula hembusan nafas lelah. Hanya menyimpan kembali sang kesayangan dibalik gaun hitam selututnya. Bahkan bantuan tidak jadi—atau telat—datang.

Plok plok plok

" _Impresive young lady_!" (mengesankan nona muda)

" _Likewise, sir_!" postur tubuhnya tetap menunjukan atitude seorang nona muda yang baik, penuh sopan-santun, seakan dirinya tidak bertanggung jawab atas 10 pria yang dipertanyakan hidup-matinya. "Sebelah sini, Akashi-san!" tangan kananya mempersilahkan sang pria untuk lebih dulu memasuki lift ke dua dan dengan senang hati sang pria masuk terlebih dahulu dan berdiri dengan pongahnya di dalam lift.

"Kukira kau tidak bisa bahasa Jepang."

"Masakah orang Jepang tidak mengerti bahasa ibunya, Akashi-san!" alih-alih menjawab, justru sindiran datar yang sang salju keluarkan. Tidak peduli jika dirinya sedang berada satu kandang dengan seekor singa jantan yang lapar. Tapi _well_ , katakan jika sang direktur sedang dalam mood yang baik beliau hanya diam memperhatikan sang salju. Memang sejak tadi, sejak dirinya memutuskan untuk tidak ikut sang kekasih naik lift duluan menuju atap adalah untuk mengobservasi sang salju yang menarik perhatiannya. Berkebalikan dengan sang salju tentunya.

" _Sou_ , boleh kutahu namamu, nona muda?"

" _Hajimesashite, watashiwa_ Grey Snow _desu, yoroshiku onegashimassu_!" Segan namun tetap dilakukan dengan penuh sopan-santun seperti yang telah diajarkan keluarga kakeknya. Sekalipun dengan sesama orang Jepang, Yuki tidak berniat menunjukan nama aslinya- meski nama jepangnya bukanlah hal yang dirahasiakan.

"Ahh, kau putri Grey-san, apa aku benar?"

"...Hai!"sedikit ragu menjawab bukan karena dirinya menyangkal, hanya saja Yuki tahu betul jika orang ini, pria ini, dengan mata heterochoromia-nya—Tunggu! Sejak kapan mata itu? Bukankah data yang telah ia baca dan ia saksikan sendiri ketika menjemput sang direktur dan kekasihnya matanya kembar?—baik, kesampingkan itu. Yang jelas, mata itu seakan sedang menelanjangi setiap inchi dirinya, berusaha mengungkap segala apa yang tersimpan dari tubuh kecil sang salju.

' _this man definitely dangerous! As expected of Akashi Seijurou!'_ mengahadapi sang direktur dihadapannya, sang salju sama sekali tidak tersenyum, hanya datar dan dingin seperti yang biasa ia tunjukan pada setiap orang.

Mungkinkah ini yang menyebabkan sang kaptenVeena hanya diam tadi? Tekanan itu baru terasa ketika sang salju baru benar-benar menatap kedua mata itu. _The power of emperor. That what she ever heard_ (kekuatan sang emperor. Itulah yang pernah ia dengar). Untuk beberapa alasan, mata itu sama sekali tidak menakuti sang salju. Masih menatap dengan ekspresi yang sama.

Dan sang emperor sendiri? Dirinya tetap berusaha menggali sesuatu dari gadis kecil dihadapanya. Tapi NIHIL. Suatu hal yang sangat menarik bagi sang direktur. Rumor atau bukan namun kehebatan sang emperor mengetahui segala hal melalui matanya. Entah apalah yang ia akan ketahui. Apakah ia juga adalah seorang cenayang atau apapun itu tapi yang pasti, tidak ada yang dapat dibaca dari gadis kecil dihadapanya.

" _She is so beautifull. Not only her appearance, but also her heart. I'm just can tell!"_ (Tetsuna itu sangat cantik. Tidak hanya penampilanya, namun juga hatinya. Aku bisa katakan!) alih-alih pengalihan pembicaraan, namun yang justru lebih mengejutkan sang emperor adalah, terbacanya nada tulus dalam kata-kata sang anak. Dan mungkin itulah hal pertama yang dapat ia baca dari sang gadis kecil ini. Hanya itu.

" _Likewise, Ms. Gray!_ " Itu adalah fakta, dimana tak banyak orang yang akan mengatakannya pada kesan pertama, apalagi dalam pesta pebisnis seperti ini. Tapi sedikit banyak sang emperor sadar jika sang anak tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan. Yah, dia bukan pria _pedophile_ tidak sopan yang mau ngajak ribut sama gadis dibawah umur, bukan?

Damai sesaat didapatkan.

[ _Snow, can you here me?_ ] (Snow, bisa mendengarku?) suara gadis terdengar dari _earphone_ yang baru saja dipasang untuk meminta klarifikasi lokasi dari orang-orang di atap sana.

"Clear"

[ _Which lift are you?]_ (Kau ada di lift yang mana!)

" _number 2 from left_ "

[ _damn! Now listen to me! Remember the lesson last week in Diana's class? Use your hairpin to reverse the flow of electricty in the elevator! By that, it would help me to move the coordinate of the elevator to the second one_!] (Sial! Sekarang dengarkan aku! Ingat pelajaran minggu lalu di kelas Diana? Gunakan jepit rambutmu untuk membalik aliran listrik di lift. Dengan itu dapat memudahkanku untuk memindahkan koordinat ke lift nomor dua)

" _Got it, give me one minute_ " (aku mengerti, beri aku semenit)

Lepas itu tubuh kecilnya telah berdiri dihadapan tombol-tombol lift, mulai dari GF( _Ground Floor_ ), 1-25, dan R ( _roof_ ). Ditariknya tanpa hambatan jepit _snowflake_ berwarna silver yang berpendar di rambut putihnya yang tergerai. Menggunakan jepit itu Snow telah berhasil membuka penutup tombol-tombol lift, memunculkan susunan kabel yang memusingkan yang tergabung menjadi _hardware_ dan _software_ yang seperti kalian tahu, penuh dengan misteri _sedeng_ yang bikin _gendeng_ cuma mau ke atap _doang_.

Akashi hanya menyaksikan sang gadis dalam diam dan datar namun tetap penuh ketertarikan. Tapi siapa tidak? Seorang gadis kecil telah berhasil mengalahkan 10 pria bersenjata tanpa kelelahan sedikitpun, dan sekarang dirinya berurusan dengan kabel-kabel warna-warni beraliran listrik yang notabene dihindari oleh wanita, bahkan orang agen terlatihpun belum tentu terampil dengan urusan seperti ini. Tak diragukan jika dia adalah putri tunggal pemimpin _Evangelista_ , penasaran juga akan pendidikan dan pelatihan seperti apa yang didapat dari seorang anak yang dipastikan adalah seorang _Elites_ di usia yang masih sangat muda. Sang emperor sendiri masih mengira-ira berapa usia sang salju, mungkin kisaran 13 hingga 15 tahun. Tentu sangat muda.

Yuki berhasil menukar beberapa kabel, mengganti kabel yang satu degan kabel yang lain menyisakan satu slot yang tidak tertancap kabel manapun. Oleh sebab itu diambil satu buah permen dalam tas kecil yang tersimpan dibalik gaun indahya. Diambilnya satu permen rasa mint dan diemutnya selama beberapa detik,

" _Mentos, sir_?" (Mau mentos, tuan?) Sempet banget ya, Yuki! Untungnya ditolak dengan halus oleh orang yang sebelumnya ditawari permen putih itu.

Sebab setelah itu, permen yang ia kunyah ia keluarkan dengan tangannya dan di letakkan di slot kosong tersebut. Mundur satu langkah,

BRRZZZZZ JEGLEG

Lift berhenti.

"Permen peledak. Jika diletakan begitu saja maka akan meledak. Jika diemut maka dapat menciptakan aliran listrik. Tegangannya tidak terlalu besar, tapi lumayan untuk membalik aliran listrik yang dipakai sebuah lift. Kuno tapi efisien!" jelas sang salju masih dengan wajah datarnya, ada sepercik kesenangan yag dapat terbaca oleh mata sang emperor.

[ _You made it, Snow! Now wait for a second..._ ] (Kau berhasil, Snow! Sekarang tunggu sebentar...) terdengar gumaman pada kalimat akhir hingga 15 detik berikutnya, [ _Okay, your golden ticket is on your hand!_ ] (Okay, ticket emasmu sudah di tangan!)

Dengan JEGLEG untuk kedua kalinya lift kembali terangkat naik. Tak perlu repot untuk memasang kembali penutup tombol lift karena Yuna telah berhasil mengendalikan lift nomor dua ini dan langsung membawa dua orang penumpangnya ke permukaan.

Begitu lift akhirnya berhenti, keduanya diperlihatkan hamparan aspal yang luas dimana sudah terdapat _helikopter_ menanti sang direktur untuk membawanya ke tempat tujuannya. Kemana itu? Bukan urusan Yuki dan dia sudah tidak mau peduli. Yuki sudah terlanjur dongkol setengah-idup ngadepin _client_ macam sang direktur emperor itu. Padahal ia ingin sekali menghampiri wanita langit yang cantik itu, tapi moodnya yang sudah terlanjur jelek seaakan melarangnya untuk mendekati sang wanita. Hufft!

Belum lagi, jangan kira Yuki tidak tahu rencana tak tersuara sang emperor yang sengaja menumbalkan dirinya dihadapan para pembantai itu. Menjadikan dirinya pusat perhatian sehingga sang salju langsung melebur dengan angin dan menumbangkan sepuluh orang itu dengan mudah. Dan rencanya berhasil dengan tanpa ia harus mengotori tangannya, dan dengan pongah serta arogannya...rrrrr

 _So genius, sir! Yet you still pissing me off_

.

.

 _(Present Time: The day after funeral, 10.46 a.m)_

Pintu ruang direktur itu terbuka, tersaksikan oleh netra samudra yang sendu ruangan sang merah yang terbilang... berantakan dari biasanya. Jika ini adalah hari biasanya, tentu _Sky_ memberikan omelan yang menyebalkan bagi sang direktur. Jarang-jarang melihat sang direktur berusia 28 tahu itu cemberut karena omelan sang kekasih yang jarang ngomel tapi sekalinya ngomel pasti pedas—sayangnya ini bukan hari biasa itu. Manik sang langit hanya datar menyapu ruangan dan hanya menemukan sang kekasih sedang membaca dan terkikik—tunggu! Terkikik? Kok serem?

 _Well technically_ , bukan _literally_ terkikik. Hanya saja dengan bahu yang nampak bergetar seperti orang terkikik meski wajah tak nampak, wajar saja jika Tetsuna berpiki demikian bukan?

"Apa yang sedang kau tertawakan, Akashi-kun?" Tanya Tetsuna _to the point_

"Aku baru menyadari jika _anak itu_ begitu kesalnya denganku bahkan ketika pertama kali bertemu" dan bahu itu berhenti bergetar, namun tetap tidak mengangkat wajah sang merah dari buku yang ia baca.

"..."

"Tapi _dia_ juga sudah menyukaimu ketika pertama kali melihatmu, dan ketika kau pertama kali memperdengarkan suaramu dihadapan _anak itu_."

"Apa yang sedang kau baca, Akashi-kun?"

Ditutupnya buku itu, "Diary milik _nya_. Mitchell-san memberikannya padaku tadi." Dan ditunjukanya pada Tetsuna dan diterima dengan wajah sama datarnya. Namun meski datar, wanita ini menerima dengan berat hati. Membaca judulnya saja rasanya begitu berat. Hhh, padahal begitu ingin bertemu dengan _anak itu_. Namun menyentuh barang milik _nya_ saja masih tak sampai hati. Sepertinya masih belum dapat dipercaya jika _anak itu_ telah meninggalkan mereka. Selamanya.

"Mengapa kau memanggil kami Akashi-kun?"

"Seperti yang disampaikan Momoi, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukan—" ditunjukannya lempengan CD yang ia temukan terlindung dalam wadah berhbahan plastik "lebih tepatnya, ada sesuatu yang ingin _ia_ tunjukan."

"..." Tetsuna tidak mampu berkata-kata selain melebarkan matanya tanda ia terkejut. Apakah maksudnya ini? Dan lagi, tanggal itu? Tepat satu hari sebelum kematiannya.

' _Yuki-chan..._ '

To Be Continue

A/N:

Akashi: "Sepertinya kau memutuskan untuk melanjutkan fict ini, Hyuann?"  
Hyuann: "Mumpung ide."  
Kuroko: "Syukurlah Hyuann-san kembali serius dengan fict ini."  
Hyuann: "Aku sih nggak yakin bakal rajin update kalo yang ini... hehehe. Cuma buar hati seneng aja."  
Akashi: " Hati seneng kok Angst. Kau aneh, Hyuann!"  
Hyuann: "Namanya juga buat muasin hati... udah sih, protes aja!" 

Olla minna-san,  
Hyuann kembali setelah selamanya.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah memfollow fict ini. Mohon maaf jika terlalu lama untuk update, dan untuk selanjutnya juga belum tentu akan rajin update. Arigato Gozaimasu #bow.

Kritik dan saran saya nantikan,  
Follow and Favorite jika berkenan. 

Arigato Minna-san


End file.
